The Little Mermaid and The Princess
by Just a Complicated Person
Summary: Based on the classic fairy tale but goes in a different direction. Riley is a mermaid who lives under the sea. But one day she comes to the surface world and falls in love with a princess named Maya. It's a love story with suspenceful surprises, twists and turns, and features an epic tale of true love. Warning: Story does get more mature as it progresses.
1. 1 - The Beginning

Once upon a time in a magical land, under the sea there lived a teenage mermaid named Riley. Every day she would always swim through the water, but she wanted to see more. Her father: the king of the merpeople, had made it forbidden to visit the surface world, saying that humans were dangerous. But Riley was to curious not to want to see humans herself. So one night, Riley snuck up to surface and saw a large ship. Riley used her hands to climb up a ladder to poke her head just over the side of the ship to see what was going on. There she saw a large crowd of people wearing elegant fancy clothing. Riley didn't know much of the surface world customs, but knew enough to realize this was a ship of royalty. Then came the moment that changed Riley's life forever. A large man stood up and said, "Announcing Princess Maya."

From a lower deck of the ship, Riley saw a teenage girl step up through a set of stairs and onto the main deck. Riley starred at the beautiful girl as she noticed her eyes were blue like the sky in the day time, her hair was yellow like the sun shining, and her skin seemed soft like a gentle breeze. Riley's heart began to beat faster as she starred at this princess that had appeared before her and felt emotions that were so unfamiliar to her. Then on the ship, a kingly figure stepped up and said, "Now that you have come of age Princess Maya, we now formally introduce you to the world. Not just the world you are familiar with, but the unknown parts of it as well. Now what do you wish to tell your people?" The princess known as Maya smiled and said, "My people. As princess, I will push for our kingdom to continue exploring our great world. But not so that we can conquer what we can find. But so that we can extend a hand of friendship, kindness, and understanding to those we meet. For we should not fear the unknown, but look to understand it."

As Riley listened to Princess Maya speak, she sighed. To Riley, this princess was not cruel like the humans her father had spoken of. This was a kind, gentle, and open minded individual. And Riley also found this princess to be beautiful. The most beautiful person to have ever lived. But then suddenly a storm began to brew. Wind suddenly appeared and began to shake at the boat. Riley heard people screaming to get below deck. But because the winds blew so hard, and the ship rocked so much, several people began to fall over board. And suddenly Riley saw Princess Maya fall from the ship and into the water.

Riley instantly dove after Maya. Even though Riley could swim well, the wind made it hard for her to see. Riley swam over and under the water to find Maya. Finally Riley found Maya falling below the water already passed out. Riley grabbed Maya and pulled her quickly over to a beach. The wind began to die down as Riley laid Maya on the beach. Riley pushed on Maya's chest and turned her on her side to let the water out of her body. Then Riley laid Maya on her back again and sat next to Maya's body looking down at the blonde beauty's face. Riley touched Maya's cheek with her hand as she said, "Don't die this night princess. Please don't."

Suddenly Riley saw Maya slowly open her eyes. Maya didn't fully open them, but her and Riley's eyes did meet. Maya began to see Riley's dark hair come into view, along with her dark eyes, and smooth wet skin. Maya could feel Riley's hand touch her cheek, and realized she liked the feeling of this touch. So Maya reached a hand up and touched Riley's cheek. Riley's face instantly began to turn red as Maya said, "You... you saved me." Suddenly Riley could hear the sound of people far away calling for Princess Maya. Riley then instantly crawled back to the water and then swam away. Seconds later, several royalty looking people appeared nearby seeing Maya. They rushed to her side as one of them said, "Princess Maya. Are you okay? How did you get here?" As Maya began to fully open her eyes, she stood up and said, "I... I was rescued... by the most beautiful girl that's ever come across my two eyes."

Back in the water, Riley swam back towards her home with a big smile on her face. For the first time in her life, Riley was in love. Riley the little mermaid was in love with the human: Princess Maya. What only hurt Riley though was that a mermaid could never romantically be with a human. However for Riley, she had a plan to change that.

TO BE CONTINUED...

*Author's Note - Feel free to leave comments, messages, and suggestions for the story.


	2. 2 - Becoming Human

Riley was determined to find a way to be with the princess she had fallen in love with. So Riley swam to the dark portion of the ocean where the Evil Sea Witch Missy lived. Riley was a bit scared to meet the sea witch, but was willing to do whatever it took to be with the beautiful blonde beauty. As soon as Riley and Missy met, Riley immediately explained her situation to Missy and demanded a potion to turn herself into a human. Missy made a smile and said, "Very well. I shall give you a potion to turn yourself human. You will have legs. But you will lose your ability to speak. However, you will regain your voice and make the transformation permanent if you do one little thing. Fail to do it, and you will die, and your body will turn into sea foam." A concerned Riley said, "What is that one little thing?" The sea witch Missy smiled and said, "You will have to make the princess you love marry you in holy matrimony. But if the princess marries another, to sea foam you become." Riley hesitated for a moment, but then said, "Very well. Give me your potion."

Riley then swam up to the surface. She reached the beach where she had last seen Maya. Then Riley drank the potion the sea witch had given her. Riley felt strange as she saw her mermaid tail split into two and then watched as her tail became two human legs. Riley then tried to stand up on her two legs but immediately fell to the ground. Riley tried calling out for help, but realized she had no voice now. The former mermaid then fell down onto the beach as she tried to use her naked human body to crawl towards the main land.

From not far away, a royal carriage being pulled by a horse came towards the beach. Inside the carriage was Princess Maya who saw Riley on the beach. Maya then yelled to her female carriage driver, "Stop! There is a girl down there who needs help." Maya then jumped out of the carriage with a spare dress in her hand. She immediately went over to Riley and covered her in her spare dress. As the carriage driver aproached the two, she said, "Must be some peasant who lost their clothes. Probrably disease ridden. Lets just be on our way princess and leave her be." Maya then looked at her carriage driver with disguist as she said, "Excuse me but she is an individual that is in need of our help. She is a subject of our kingdom, and as a princess I am honor bound to help her."

Maya then picked up Riley with her arms as she said, "Don't worry. I am here to help you." As Riley felt Maya hold her up in her arms, Riley looked into Maya's beautiful face and smiled. As Maya looked into Riley's eyes she said, "Have... have I met you? You look familiar. What's your name?" Riley tried to open her mouth but no words came out." Maya then said, "Can you talk?" Riley turned her head with sadness. Maya smiled and said, "Don't worry. In my kingdom, having a disability doesn't make the value of your life worth any less." Maya then looked at her carriage driver and said, "As soon as we get back to the castle, set up a room and clothes for our new guest to use."

Soon Riley and Maya reached the royal palace. It was a large building with many rooms containing great furniture, amazing paintings, and many clothes. Riley was shown to a simple room with a queen size bed and a night gown all prepared for her to wear. Riley put on the night gown, and laid on her bed for awhile and relaxed. Soon after, Maya came into her room and said, "Hello there. My family is going to have dinner soon. Would you like to join us?" Riley quickly sat up and nodded her head. Maya smiled and said, "Very well. But in our kingdom, we usually bathe before dinner. Men and woman bathe seperately, and as I am the only female left in my family, it means I usuaully bathe alone. Would you care to bathe with me my fairy lady?" Riley smiled and nodded.

Soon after in a large bathroom, a warm bubble bath was prepared for Riley and Maya. Riley came into the room first, took off her night gown and sat in the bath. Then Maya walked into the bathroom. She was wearing a night gown of her own. But soon she took it off and stepped into the bath with Riley. Riley smiled as she starred at the beautiful nude body of the princess as she sat next to her in the bath. Maya looked at Riley and smiled as she said, "Can I wash your hair and back?" Riley nodded. Maya then began to move her hands through Riley's hair as she said, "I need to call you by something. How about... Peaches. No. Maybe... Marina. No. How about..." Then Maya turned Riley's head and looked into her eyes as she said, "How about just: Beautiful." Riley began to blush as she smiled.

Once Maya washed Riley's hair and back, Riley held some soap and motioned for a chance to do the same for Maya. Maya turned around and let Riley clean her. As Riley washed Maya's hair, Maya smiled and said, "You're so gentle with my hair Beautiful. Your touch is just perfect. Men are often far too rough and dominating with me. I'd much rather prefer the gentle touch of a woman at the end of a day than a man's. Do you agree?" Maya turned to look at Riley and saw her nod. Maya smiled and said, "Thank you Beautiful. Despite how open minded our kingdom is, I fear most people would not understand how I feel. My family in particular wishes for me to marry a man so I can have children to be my heirs. But I'd much rather treat all children in my kingdom as my heirs, give to all deserving, and let the most educated be elected by the people to rule. I must sound crazy to you don't I?" Riley then looked right at Maya and put a hand on her cheek while she smiled. Maya smiled back as she put a hand on Riley's cheek and said, "Thank you for being such a good listener Beautiful."

That evening, Riley joined Maya's family for dinner. Riley sat next to Maya throughout the whole dinner. The majority of the conversation was dominated by the older adults talking business and politics. But as they talked, Riley moved a hand towards Maya's chair and reached out and touched her hand. Maya shook a bit at the unexpectedness of what was happening. But then Maya moved her fingers and had her hand suddenly hold Riley's hand. Both Riley and Maya looked at each other and smiled as both of their faces began to blush a bit. Suddenly everyone's thoughts were interrupted when a large man walked into the room and said, "Royal family. We have a vistory from a neighboring kingdom who wishes to introduce himself." Suddenly from a nearby door, a tall young man walked into the room and said, "Greetings. I am Prince Lucas from the Kingdom of Friar. And I have come here to meet your family; in particular, the wonderful Princess Maya." Maya suddenly sat with a look of surprise on her face, while Riley sat with a very concerned look on hers.

TO BE CONTINUED...

*Author's Note - Please leave comments, messages, and suggestions for this story.


	3. 3 - A Princess With Two Loves

In a large garden outside the palace, Princess Maya walked amongst the plants with Prince Lucas. As the two walked, Lucas said, "Your kingdom is quite beautiful Princess. But not as beautiful as you are." A slightly annoyed Maya said, "Just get to the point Prince Lucas. You are a suiter and nothing more. As the only child of the king, any man who marries me would instantly have access to the riches and wealth my country has to offer. But I have no plan to share my wealth with a preverse man. Only with my people." Lucas then said, "But Princess, I did not come for selfish intents. While I do find you beautiful, it is tales of your kindness that have attracted me to you. The stories of your compassion towards your people are now legendary. I myself have made great attempts to show equal compassion in my land. It was my hope that our two lands could unite one day and show great compassion and aide to those in need together." A hesitant looking Maya said, "But what? We have to get married first for this unification of lands to occur?" With a simple smile Lucas said, "No. Allies do not need to brought together by holy matrimony. But I would not object to the idea though." Maya began to smile a bit while from a nearby window in the castle, Riley stood watching with fear in her face.

That night Riley lay alone in her new bedroom looking worried. Suddenly Riley heard the sound of moaning and groaning. Riley got up and walked out of her bedroom and into the room next door. Inside that room Maya laid in her bed tossing and turning. As she moved in her bed Maya said, "No. Please don't." Riley then aproached Maya and touched her with one hand. Maya then awoke and sat up. Maya then looked at Riley and said, "Oh. Beautiful. I'm sorry to have awaken you. You must have been concerned." Riley nodded and sat next to Maya. Maya looked down as she said, "I was having a nightmare. I have them often. It's usuaully a dream that involves me finding someone I love greatly. But then somehow they are taken from me. I've had the dream since I was a child. My mother used to always come sleep with me in my bed when I was young. But since she passed away, I have found nothing comforting to make the bad dreams part from my mind. Oh, I'm sorry Beautiful for bothering you with my problems. Let me just go back to sleep." Maya then laid down again. However Riley sat next to Maya, and then laid down next to her. Maya looked into Riley's eyes and said, "You... you wish to stay to help comfort me?" Riley nodded her head. Maya smiled as she moved her body towards Riley's. The two cuddled together as they began to fall asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, the sun shined into Maya's bedroom through a window. Riley and Maya were snuggled together in Maya's bed as they slowly began to open their eyes from their sleep. The two looked into each other's eyes as a smiling Maya said, "Hey." Riley smiled back. Maya then said, "I have never slept so soundly since the passing of my mother. Thank you for being with me Beautiful. It meant a lot to me." Riley began to blush a bit. Maya then continued to speak by saying, "I wish I could better understand you and what you're thinking Beautiful. I wish you could talk. Or at least, I wish there was some way I could better understand what you're thinking." Riley then took a deep breath and put both of her hands on Maya's cheeks. Maya looked confused. Then Riley suddenly moved her face forward and gave Maya a quick kiss on the lips. Maya looked puzzled for a moment. But then Maya suddeny moved her face forward and kissed Riley. The two then began to hold the other close in their arms as their kiss became more passionate. But suddenly the two were interrupted by the sound of a knock on the door. The two then heard a voice from the other side say, "Princess Maya. It's time for you to go visit the kingdom's farming community today. We must go now." Maya suddenly broke her kiss with Riley and starred at Riley's beautiful face for a moment. Maya then looked up and said, "Coming!" Maya then got up from her bed, stood up, and looked down at Riley. Maya with a confused look on her face said, "I... I will return this evening." Maya then quickly walked to the door of her room leaving Riley also looking confused.

Maya sat in a carriage as it was being pulled by a horse and her female carriage driver. As Maya looked out at the country side passing her, her female carriage driver said, "Anything on your mind princess?" As Maya just looked at the passing scenary she said, "Just... feelings." Then the female carriage driver said, "Well it is quite hot today. How about you take a swim down by the waterfall nearby?" Maya smiled and said, "Sounds like a splendid idea."

Minutes later, Maya walked completely naked into a river surrounded by many trees and swam over to a waterfall. Maya stood at the bottom of the waterfall and let the water rush against her hair and bare skin. Maya closed her eyes as her mind kept going back to the kiss she had that morning and what she was supposed to make of it. But suddenly Maya's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of wolves howling. Maya then opened her eyes, turned her head, and saw three wolves were on the shore line and moving towards her. A scared Maya swam out of the water and towards a small beach, but the three wolves swan and ran towards her. As Maya tries to flee, she ran into a tree and fell down. Maya then panicked and screamed for help.

Suddenly Prince Lucas appeared wearing only pants and held a sword in his right hand. Lucas swung his sword at the wolves, cut them on their sides, and scared them into running away. Lucas then looked down at Maya and said, "Are you okay princess?" As Maya began to cover her privates regions with her hands, she said, "Fine. Thank you Prince Lucas but... what are you doing here?" Lucas smiled as he picked up a shirt of his from the ground and handed it to Maya. As Maya put on the shirt, Lucas said, "I too found this river suitable for bathing, But when I heard your scream, I ran to help you." Maya then stood up as she said, "Well apologies for causing you to put your life on the line for my sake. And apologies that you had to see my naked form. I know it's not suitable, and I'm sure I'm not the most attractive woman to see nude anyway." Lucas smiled and said, "It was my pleasure to defend you princess. And please don't call your body unattractive. Despite it being not suitable, I find your naked body is quite attractive." Maya's face began to turn red as she said, "Um... thank you. Well um... we better find my clothes and my carriage driver. Again, sorry for this trouble." Lucas then had one of his hands grab Maya's as he said, "You princess, are no trouble. You are worth everything to me."

Lucas and Maya then stopped to look at each other in the eyes. Then Lucas moved his face forward and kissed Maya quickly. Maya stood confused for a moment. But then Maya suddenly moved her face forward and kissed Lucas back. The two continued their kiss as they began to wrap their arms around each other. But then suddenly Maya broke the kiss and stepped away from Lucas. A confused Lucas said, "Princess, what's wrong?" A confused looking Maya said, "I... I... I don't know."

TO BE CONTINUED...

*Author's Note - Feel free to leave comments and messages with your thoughts on this story.


	4. 4 - The Difficult Choice

Maya sat in a large bath tub in the castle bath room. As Maya poured water over her naked body, she thought about how she felt when the beautiful girl she knew kissed her, and then when Lucas kissed her. As Maya thought about this, she remembered the last time she shared a bath with her mother. It was many years ago. As her mother washed the back of her nude eight year old body, Maya said, "Mommy, am I ever get meet a handsome prince like daddy and marry him?" Maya's mother smiled and said, "Maybe. But you don't have to marry a prince if you don't want to. You could choose not to marry anyone, or choose to marry a woman." Young Maya then said, "Marry a woman? But girls don't marry girls." Maya's mother then looked right at Maya and said, "No, some do in other lands. Now it's true royals usually don't. But our kingdom is one that doesn't fear change, as long as it's leaders don't." Then in the present Maya opened her eyes and said, "I miss you mom."

Later that day, Riley and Maya were walking along the beach together holding hands. As they walked, Maya was finishing up a story as she said, "And after that compliment was said, Prince Lucas kissed me and... I kissed him back." Riley's face became heart broken as Maya said, "But the thing is... I never thought I'd ever kiss a boy. In fact I always imagined kissing something not human one day." Riley made a puzzled look. Maya then said, "You see Beautiful, I've always hoped that if our kingdom expanded large enough one day, we may meet magical creatures. In particular... mermaids. Ever since I was a child, I've dreamed of falling in love with a mermaid. But the dream always turns into a nightmare with the mermaid being taken from me. Except one time. When I fell from a boat during a storm, I dreamt as I was washed to shore. And I dreamt the mermaid saved me." Riley suddenly stopped walking and had a blank expression on her face. Maya who had stopped walking too looked at Riley as she said, "The funny thing is Beautiful, you look so much like the mermaid I dreamed about. I know it's silly to think that but..." Suddnly Riley grabbed Maya's face with her two hands and smiled. Maya then placed her two hands on Riley's face and smiled too as she said, "You don't think I'm crazy, do you? Thank you Beautiful."

Later that day, Maya was walking down a stair case in her castle. Suddenly she tripped on a step and began to fall. However suddenly Lucas appeared and caught Maya. After helping Maya stand up again, Maya said, "You've saved me again Prince Lucas. Thank you." Lucas then said, "You're welcome Princess. You know, this could be a sign." Maya then said, "What? That we are destined to be together?" Lucas then said, "No. A sign of how important it is to preserve your legacy. You could've died yesterday or just now. And if you did, what would happen to your royal family? You have no sibings, and no other family. As soon as your father and you die, with no heir: the kingdom will fall into chaos. You need an heir that will carry on the kingdom's tradition of spreading kindness and compassion to the world. An heir that could be created... if we wed and consumated our love." A surprised Maya said," What!?" Lucas then said, "Please Princess Maya. I deeply respect you. We could rule well together. Do you think you would marry me?"

Riley and Maya sat in the royal bath tub naked getting clean as Maya said, "And then he asked me to marry him. Beautiful. I... I know it makes sense to accept his offer. But I can't. I... I just feel so confused." Maya then leaned her head towards Riley. Riley embraced Maya and held Maya's head close to her own breasts, As Maya felt the warmth of Riley's body touch her own, Maya said, "Sometimes I wish I could find a magical potion and turn into a mermaid and leave this kingdom behind. Or find a mermaid that's turned into a human and ask them to take me away. You know legend says a mermaid loses their voice if they turn into a human. But retains it if they find true love. Often I wish I could be a mermaid's true love." Riley began to stroke Maya's hair as she smiled. Then Maya said, "But maybe all of my fantasies were pointing me towards something real. Because Beautiful, you do look like the mermaid from my dream. So maybe it's a sign."

Riley looked confused as Maya sat up and looked into Riley's eyes. Then Maya said, "Beautiful. I... I think I've fallen in love with you." Riley and Maya then slowly moved their faces towards each other. Then the two kissed. They wrapped their arms around each other as their bodies pressed against the other. Their breasts squeezed against the others', while Riley began to run her fingers through Maya's hair. Meanwhile Maya used her hands to squeeze Riley's firm buttocks. Then suddenly the two heard a knock on the door. The two broke their kiss and looked worried as they heard a male voice say, "Princess Maya. Please come out quick. Your father is ill." Maya looked at Riley for a moment and then said, "Okay. I'm coming."

In a large bedroom, Maya's father: the king laid looking pale. Maya then entered the bedroom wearing a night gown as she said, "Father, what's wrong?" Maya's father looked at Maya as she aproached him and said, "My daughter. I have contracted the Southern Isle virus. It means... I am to die soon." A shocked Maya said, "No. Father, I..." Maya's father interrupted and said, "Listen child. This means you are to be queen soon. It will be an awesome responsibility since you will be all alone. I'm sure you will handle it well. I'm only sorry I will never see you married and see our royal line continued." Maya then looked down with a sad face. But then Maya looked up and said,"But you shall father. For very soon from now, I plan to marry Prince Lucas."

To Be Continued...

*Author's Note-Please leave comments and messages with thoughts and ideas of what should happen next.


	5. 5 - A Night of Passion

Riley was walking through the large castle when suddenly she noticed a large crowd gathered in a large hall. As Riley moved closer to the crowd, she saw Maya and Lucas stepping out of a room together holding hands. Suddenly a large man stood next to them and said, "Ladies and gentleman. Our Princess Maya has announced that tomorrow she shall marry Prince Lucas of the land of Friar. All present here are invited to attend." Riley suddenly had a look of sadness come across her face. She covered her mouth with one hand as she ran away with tears coming from her eyes.

That night Riley sat up in her bed crying as tears continued to fall from her face. Suddenly Riley heard the door to her room open. Riley turned her head and saw walk into the bedroom wearing a night gown was Maya. Maya sat next to Riley and looked at her face as she said, "Have you been crying?" Riley nodded her head. Maya then said, "That's okay. I just did that in private for hours. Beautiful, I'm sorry about this. My father is dying. My family needs an heir and... Prince Lucas just seemed like the right fit." Riley turned her head away from Maya. Maya then put a hand on Riley's shoulder as she said, "But I still do love you. I meant what I said. Without saying any words, you have been kind to me in a way no one else has. Which is why I wish to give you this." Maya then took out two gold rings. She put one ring on her own finger, and gently put the other on Riley's finger. Riley looked at the ring and then at Maya. Maya then said, "Tomorrow I shal recieve a wedding ring that will legally say I am married to Lucas. But these rings will represent my love for you. I am saying right now before God that I love you more than any other and will always love you more than any other, till death do us part. Even if you were a mermaid, I'd still love you more than life itself. Do... do you feel the same?" Riley smiled, nodded her head, and then kissed Maya.

The two wrapped their arms around each other as they began to fiddle with the others' night gown. Soon the two girls pulled their night gowns off and were in just their underwear now. Maya then laid on the bed while Riley got on top of Maya and kissed her again. Riley then moved to kissing Maya's neck and then proceeded to take off Maya's bra so she could caress and kiss Maya's teenage breasts. Maya moaned as she began to dig her fingers into Riley's long dark hair. Then Maya pushed Riley onto the bed and took of Riley's bra as Maya began to suck on Riley's own breasts. Riley smiled at the sensation of Maya's mouth on her sensitive skin. Then Maya pulled her panties off her body and then pulled Riley's panties from her. Maya got on all fours over Riley. The two looked into each other's eyes as they began to sweat and look nervous. Then Riley put her hands on Maya's face and gently pulled Maya down as they began to kiss again. The two wrapped their arms around each other as they bodies pressed against each other. The two wrapped their legs around each other as they began to each rub their womanhood against the other. Maya held Riley's back with her two hands while Maya squeezed Riley's teenage buttocks hard. The two's bodies shook as they continued to each rub their womanhood against the other. Then suddenly the two both hit their climax at the same time. They released their womanly liquids onto the other. Then Maya collapsed next to Riley. The two looked into each other's eyes and smiled as they fell asleep together.

The next morning Riley awoke still naked in bed. She smiled for a moment. Then Riley turned her head and saw she was alone. Riley sat up and looked out a nearby window. From there she could see Maya being taken away in a carriage. Riley then fell onto the bed and began to cry.

To Be Continued...

*Author's Note-Please leave comments and messages with your thoughts on this tale.


	6. 6 - WAIT!

Maya sat in an outdoor tent by herself in a white wedding dress. She looked at her hand, and saw she was still wearing the ring she had put on with Riley the night before. Maya then heard a voice outside the tent say, "Princess Maya, it's time." Maya sighed and got up as with sadness in her voice she said, "Here comes the bride."

Riley was still sitting on her bed naked crying. Then Riley looked at her hand and saw she was still wearing the ring Maya gave her the night before. And it seemed to be just barely glowing. Then Riley stood up and took a deep breath. Riley then put her underwear on followed by a white shirt and white blouse. Then right after Riley put some footwear on, she immediately ran out of her room and then right out of the castle.

In front of a large crowd of people near a beach, Lucas stood in a tuxedo. Then walking towards him on the beach wearing her white wedding dress was Maya. Maya eventually reached Lucas and stood beside him. Lucas smiled as he said, "Here we are. About to begin an important chapter in our lives." Maya sighed as she said, "Yeah. Sure."

Riley was running down a grassy field as fast as she could. She tripped on a tree root at one point and fell. Then Riley jumped back to her feet and began to run quickly again.

Standing before Maya and Lucas was a priest who said, "We are gathered here today to witness the union between Prince Lucas and Princess Maya. A union of holy matrimony, in which these two shall proclaim their love for the other and forsake all others in that respect." Maya looked down for a moment as a few tears came out of her eyes.

Riley continued to run down the grassy field as she saw the beach ahead. From far away, she could see the wedding reception happening. She saw from far away, Maya and Lucas holding hands. Riley's face began to turn into one of panic. Riley then proceeded to run faster than ever.

At the wedding, the priest looked at the crowd as he said, "If anyone believes these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The crowd was silent. Then the priest said, "Then by the power invested in me..." But then suddenly everything was interrupted when everyone heard the voice of Riley yell, "WAIT!" Everyone including Maya turned their heads and saw Riley running towards the wedding. As she ran, Riley opened her mouth and said, "WAIT! Please don't! Please don't do this! Princess Maya, you..." Maya with wide eyes said, "Beautiful. You... you're talking." Riley then reached Maya and stopped to catch her breath. Riley and Maya then looked into each other's eyes. Suddenly a look of complete clarity came across Maya's face. Maya then said, "You're a mermaid. I remember it all now. You saved me the night of the storm. I'm alive because of you." Riley smiled as she said, "Yes. And I became human because... I wanted to be with you more than anything." A curious Maya then said, "But how can you talk again?" A confused Riley said, "I'm not sure. My speech was only supposed to return once I joined the one I loved in holy matrimony. But we didn't..." Maya smiled and held up her hand to show her ring. Maya then grabbed Riley's hand and showed Riley her own ring as she said, "Look at our rings. They shine brighter than they did last night. Don't you see? Last night we may not have had a priest or stood before a crowd. But we vowed to love each other forever in our own way. It was then in spirit, we were wed for life."

The priest then tapped Maya on the shoulder and said, "Princess Maya. What's going on? Do you wish to continue this wedding?" Maya smiled as she looked at the crowd and said, "The wedding has already happened. Last night I was wed in spirit to this woman you see here standing beside me. This woman whose name is... whose name is..." Riley made a big grin as she waved and said, "I'm Riley." Maya looked at Riley in awe as she said, "Aww. That's your name? It's so cute." Riley giggled and said, "Thanks." Maya then looked at the people and said, "Me and Madame Riley are now wedded for life. Together we shall rule this kingdom together." Then a man from the crowd spoke up and said, "But Princess. Don't you need an heir to rule in your place once you die? You can produce no such heir with this woman." Then Lucas stepped up and said, "They don't need an heir. For my kingdom shall share it's finest educators to yours. With cooperation with your new queens, we shall teach all our peoples to be better rulers. So they may all be intelligent enough to govern themselves without a ruling family one day." Maya then looked at Lucas as she said, "Prince Lucas. Do you really mean that?" Lucas nodded as he said, "Yes Princess Maya. I spent some time thinking about it and... perhaps together we can ensure your kingdom's future through means we hadn't considered before." Maya smiled as she said, "Thank you for being so understanding."

Maya then turned to look at the priest as she said, "Forgiveness for not being wedded by traditional means. May you at least bless us by recognizing our union?" The priest smiled as he held up his hands and said, "Ladies and gentlemen. Recognizing today, here are your two newest queens. You may each kiss your bride." Riley and Maya looked at each other, gave each other a big smile, and then they kissed each other. It was a kiss that sealed the beginning of a new chapter in their lives.

 **THE END (FOR NOW)**

*Author's Note - Is the story over? Perhaps not. The next "chapter" is a "behind the scenes" bit where I talk about how I came up with this story. Aside from that, do you all want to see more of this fairy tale universe, and learn what happens to the now married Riley and Maya? Comment and message me to let me know, and maybe this series shall continue.


	7. -Behind the Scenes-

Welcome to my behind the scenes look at "The Little Mermaid and the Princess". What was important to me about this story was giving a serious needed overhaul to the classic Little Mermaid fairy tale. Aside from obviously replacing a prince with a princess, there was a ton of thinking that went into making this a very modern fairy tale, while still taking place in a fairy tale world long ago.

As most can tell, the beginning of this tale was kept mostly the same. Mermaid girl falls in love with a human, and gets a means from a sea witch to turn into a human. But for me, the mermaid had to love the human for something other than the human looking good or _seeming_ nice. Yes, in my story Riley is attracted to Maya's beauty. But in her first scene, Princess Maya speaks about being understanding and not fearing the unknown. Maya essentially shows her quality of character and ability to be tolerant from the very beginning. Riley still has to get to know her more after this, but we have more substance to the concept of love at first sight here.

And for anyone wondering where was the mermaid's family, and why was the stuff with the sea witch stuff so short... Well I didn't want to tread on too much familiar ground. By the middle of chapter 2, I wanted this story to feel more original. And if anyone asks me, why didn't the sea witch come back as the ultimate bad guy who seeks to do evil things, well... I didn't want a real villain in this story. I wanted Riley, Maya, Lucas, and everyone to not be individuals that are trying to ruin the others' lives. The conflict comes from their situation, not from each other. This definitely applies to Lucas more than anyone. Yes by entering the story, he makes Riley and Maya's story more difficult. But Lucas didn't come into the story to make their lives worse. He's trying to just do what's right in his mind. He's not a villain. And that's what makes a better love triangle. If one character in a love triangle acts rude and back stabby, we obviously assume the other two characters in the triangle will become a couple. But by making Lucas kind, honest, and helpful: he instantly becomes of a more believable suitor for Maya's heart.

And speaking of who won Maya's heart, I didn't want this story to become a LGBTQ rights story. I didn't want Riley and Maya's marriage to be resisted by people because they are _just_ close minded. Rather I wanted the reason of their marriage being resisted upon to be more situational. Maya's family needed an heir. Without one, the royal line dies. But then it resulted in a subtle little message I threw in near the end of the story. The tradition and knowledge of a family don't necessarily have to be passed down through blood. They can be passed down by sharing/teaching what you know to anyone. You don't need children for your life have meaning. Your life can have just as much meaning without them, as long as you still have the intent of helping others in the world.

And for anyone wondering: why did you do a story about Riley as a mermaid and Maya as a princess. Well has anyone seen those pictures of actress Rowan Blanchard as a mermaid? They were an inspiration. As for Maya being a princess... has anyone seen actress Sabrina Carpenter? She's beautiful enough to be one. And since they are so cute together, that's how it all fell in place. #Rilaya and #Rowbrina forever!

So those are the thoughts that went into making this story. But is the story over? Perhaps not. Do you all want to see more of this fairy tale universe, and learn what happens to the now married Riley and Maya? Comment and message me to let me know, and maybe this series shall continue.


	8. 7 - A New Story Begins

Once upon a time a mermaid named Riley fell in love with a princess named Maya. The two fell in love and became married to the other. But there was still more to their story...

Riley and Maya laid together in bed. It was the morning and the two were completely naked as they hugged the other. They giggled as Maya said, "Oh my gosh. I can't believe you got me to climax like that six times." Riley smiled as she said, "I'll do anything for you my queen." As Maya looked into the eyes of her wife, she said, "And I'm willing to do anything for you my queen. Like re-visiting your people. Don't you miss them?" Riley sighed and said, "I was a mermaid nearly my whole life. Of course I miss it. But I do not wish to go back to it if it means losing you my love." Maya smiled and said, "But you don't have to. As you know, I've always been intrigued by mermaids my whole life. I've dreamed of visiting their kingdoms. And now we may do that. Stories have traveled to my ears of a wizard who lives in a neighboring kingdom. He can supposedly turn humans into mermaids for a limited time. With his help, you could re-visit your people; albeit briefly." Riley smiled as she said, "That... would be amazing. Thank you my love."

Days later, Riley and Maya rode on horseback to a neighboring kingdom. There they met the great wizard known as Farkle. As an act of good will with the hope that resources could be shared with his nation one day, the wizard Farkle gave the two queens a potion that would turn them into mermaids for 36 hours. After receiving the potion, both Riley and Maya went to a nearby beach. As they stood at the waters' edge, the two young women held each other's hands as they drank the potion at the same time. Within seconds, both Riley and Maya's legs turns into tails and the two instantly jumped into the water and began to swim together. As they swam, Maya said, "This is amazing. It's a whole new world to explore." Riley smiled as she continued to hold onto Maya's hand and led her through the ocean territory.

As they two swam together, Maya said, "It's only now that I see the ocean do I realize there is so little I know about sea life. Creatures down here live so differently than humans above. In fact I don't even know how ba... uh..." A curious Riley said, "What is it Maya?" Maya then said, "Um... it's a question that might be too personal." Riley smiled as she said, "We have no secrets between us my love. Ask anything you want." Maya began to blush as she said, "I uh... was just wondering if you could tell me... how are mermaid babies born?" Riley giggled a bit and then said, "When a merman and mermaid love each other very much, they wrap their tails together. Small tiny openings open up in the male's tail that instantly go into small tiny openings in the female's tails. From the male come his many seeds that go into the tiny eggs the female has. The female then lays the eggs and eventually, the babies are born." A curious Maya said, "Babies as in plural. I never asked my love. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Riley then said, "My father is the king of the merpeople. He has multiple wives and female servants. Between them all, I have nearly a hundred siblings." A wide eyed Maya said, "A hundred!? Dang. Your dad gets around. What was it like being one of so many growing up?" Riley then said, "Lonely. I was the only child my father had with a servant mermaid he cared little for. Thus he cared little for me. I knew I would not be missed if I went to the surface world and became human." Maya who looked saddened said, "I'm sorry to hear that my love." Riley then said, "It's okay. I'm sure he does't remember..."

Suddenly the two were interrupted by the sound of a man yelling, "RILEY!" Riley turned her head and saw a large muscular merman swimming towards her. A wide eyed Riley said, "Daddy?" Riley's father swam up to Riley and hugged her. He then said, "Where have you been? You've been gone for so many weeks." A confused Riley said, "You noticed I was gone?" Riley's father then said, "Of course. Just because I spent so little time with you didn't mean I didn't care. You were always the most resourceful of my daughters, that I just assumed you didn't need me. I... Wait. This mermaid with you... she smells like a human." As Riley's father backed away Riley said, "Well yes. Father, this is a human who used magic to temporarily become a mermaid. I met her on the surface world. I used a potion given to me by the sea witch to become human. You see the two of us met, fell in love and... well... we're married. Father, this is my wife: Queen Maya." Riley's father's eyes became angry as he said, "You married a human!? You defile human female. What spell did you put my daughter under!?" A concerned Maya said, "No spell. I love your daughter sire. I give you my word." Then Riley's father said, "And I shall give you my trident when I throw it through your heart right now!" Riley's father then held up a large trident as Riley yelled "NOOO!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. 8 - The Surprise

Riley's father rammed his body forward with his trident pointed at Maya. Suddenly Maya took out an earring she was wearing, squeezed it hard, and suddenly it magically glowed. Suddenly the earring turned into a golden sword which Maya held tightly as she used it to deflect the trident. Both Riley and her father were surprised. Riley's father then said, "What sorcery is this?" Riley then said, "Yeah. Maya, what's going on?" Maya smiled as she said, "A little gift my from late father. One of the few magic relics he owned. Gave it to me so I could defend myself if necessary." Riley's father then angerly said, "You witch. You will not have my daughter." Riley's father then lept towards Maya with his trident out. Maya then stopped the trident again with her sword. Both Maya and Riley's father began to battle and duel against one another with their weapons. After several minutes of intense combat, Maya was able to use her sword to push the trident out of the hands of Riley's father. Maya then held the end of her sword towards the neck of Riley's father who said, "Go ahead. Finish me." Maya smirked as she said, "I have no wish to hurt the man who is technically my father in law now. Nor do I wish any harm to your people." Maya then pulled her sword away. Surprised, Riley's father said, "But... you could've..." Riley then said, "Humans aren't the terrible people you thought they were father. They have the ability to show mercy, compassion, and love." Riley's father who still looked angry said, "I... still do not fully trust humans. But... in time, perhaps we can begin to talk. At the very least, for the sake of knowing how my daughter is doing." Maya smiled as she said, "The royal peninsula that borders my castle will be welcomed to any merpeople that wish to meet at our docks and talk."

Several hours later, Riley and Maya were swimming through the water again. As they swam, Riley said, "Well I'm glad I was able to see my home again. But I'm so sorry my love that you were nearly killed." Maya smirked as she said, "Being a queen is always going to be difficult. But having you in my life will always help me be stronger. But moving onto other matters, we still have half a day's worth of time we shall still be mermaids." Then Riley said, "Well considering this lifestyle is new to you, is there anything you'd like to do before we become humans tomorrow morning?" Maya then said, "I'd... like to sleep with you my love. The way mermaids do." Riley smiled as she took Maya's hand and led her into a cave. As the two young women looked at each other, Riley said, "Sleeping with a loved one in water you'll find is different than on land. Because of the constant floating, in order to stay together, we must remain close." Maya smiled as she said, "That I can do." Riley and Maya then hugged each other closely. Their mermaid tails then began to wrap around each other. Riley then began to kiss Maya's neck causing Maya to moan softly. Riley then moved her face down and began to suck on and kiss Maya's breasts. Maya began to moan louder as she felt very much pleasured. Then Maya moved her own head down and took a chance to suck on and kiss Riley's breasts herself. Riley moaned as her mermaid tail became even more tightly wrapped around Maya's. The two's tails then began to rub hard against the other. As the two tails rubbed harder and more quickly, both Riley and Maya began to moan more and more loudly. Riley then said, "Ohh! Oh Maya! Ohhh!" Maya then said, "Oh Riley. I had no idea I could feel so... Ohhhh!" Both Riley and Maya then felt a wave of small particles come out of their tails. Then they calmed down. Maya then said, "Um... did we just..." Riley smiled as she said, "Have mermaid on mermaid love? Yeah." Maya giggled a bit as she kissed Riley and then began to fall asleep in her arms.

The next morning, Riley and Maya reached the beach just as their mermaid tails turned back into human legs. Upon putting their proper clothes back on, the two went back to their castle and continued their regular royal business. However days later Riley began to feel sick. She began to vomit every morning causing Maya to worry a great deal. Fearing Riley's back and forth transformations from mermaid to human might have something to do with her sickness, Maya took Riley to the nearby kingdom where the wizard known as Farkle was. Upon looking closely at Riley, the wizard Farkle said, "Your wife is not ill. She is simply having morning sickness." A wide eyed Maya said, "She's having what? But then that means... But how could that..." Farkle then made a small smile as he said, "When I turned you both into mermaids, you Queen Maya were transformed a little differently. Despite being a mermaid, I gave you one of the features of mermen. More specifically, the ability to prouce seeds the way most mermen do when they make love to mermaids. Thus, you are the first and only female in history to impregnate another." A confused Riley said, "What does that mean?" Maya then looked at her wife and said, "It means... you're pregnant... and we're both the mother."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. 9 - The Dream Begins Or Ends?

The miracle was announced to the entire kingdom. Queen Riley and Maya were to soon have a baby. News spread high and low throughout their kingdom, including their neighboring ones. However this may not have been a good thing. About four months into Riley's pregnancy, Riley was one day taking a walk on the docks near the castle that looked out at the ocean. As Riley looked out at the water, she said, "Ah. Everything is so peaceful." Suddenly from the water, the sea witch: Missy burst out of the water and grabbed Riley by the throat. A startled Riley said, "The sea witch!? What are..." Missy then yelled, "You were never supposed to find true love. The odds were supposed to be stacked against you. You would've died and your death would've inspired your father to declare war on humans. So instead... you shall die now." A worried Riley said, "Are... are you going to kill me?" Missy then said, "No. Lets make this fun... with magic." Suddenly Miss opened a vile of potion near Riley's face. Riley smelled the potion and then suddenly fainted. Riley closed her eyes as she started to hear Maya say, "Come on Riles. Wake up."

Riley Matthews opened her eyes in the bedroom of her New York City apartment. She sat up and saw her best friend Maya Hart had just stepped in through their familiar bay window. Maya smiled as she said, "Hey sleepy head. Ready for yet another fun day of high school?" Riley shook her head for a moment and then said, "I guess. It's just... I had the strangest dream Maya. I dreamt I was the Little Mermaid and then became queen of this magical kingdom." A smiling Maya said, "Oh and let me guess. Ranger Rick was your handsome prince?" Riley then said, "No. Actually it was... never mind. It's silly. It was someone I never had any romantic feelings for." Maya then said, "Okay. Whatever. Now lets get some breakfast in us and then head out."

That day in school, Riley went through the usual motions of the school day. But her mind kept going back to the dream she had. All of those images and thoughts of being in love with a princess who was like Maya stuck in her mind. The first kiss they had, the wedding, the first time they made love. It may have all been a dream, but it felt so real to Riley. That afternoon after gym class, both Riley and Maya hit the girls locker room showers to get clean. As the two naked girls stepped into the shower to wash themselves, Riley found herself checking out Maya's body more than usual. Maya began to notice this as she said, "What is it Riley?" Riley turned her head away from Maya as she said, "Nothing." Riley started to feel confused. Was her dream just a dream? Or was it some kind of sign of some repressed feelings for Maya she had been holding back for so long?

That night Riley laid down in her bed and began to fall asleep. But then heard Riley heard Maya say, "Riley. Wake up." Riley opened her eyes and saw she was in the palace laying in her bed. Next to her was her wife: Maya. A confused Riley said, "My love. What's going on?" Maya then said, "The Sea Witch put you under a sleeping spell. The wizard Farkle was able to give me a potion to wake you but it will only be for a moment. Riley, you have to break the curse." Confused, Riley said, "But how?" Maya then said, "When you back to your dream, you have to accept that it's a dream and not reality. Then you..." Suddenly Riley opened her eyes and saw she was back in her bedroom. Riley stood up and looked outside the window at the familiar New York City landscape. Riley then looked at the several photos she had on the walls of her room showing herself and Maya growing up. Riley who was now starting to feel more worried said, "Was that a dream? Or is this... Oh my God. What is going on with me?"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. 10 - Together Forever

Riley Matthews was going through the motions of her typical high school day, but her mind kept going back to the dreams she had. A dream of a world where she was a mermaid that married Maya. Riley found herself starring at Maya every spare second she could. Riley before had only seen Maya as her closest friend, but from her dream... Riley was starting to realize that Maya may be more to her. Riley began to wish that her dream world she lived in was the real world. Where through magic and good feelings, she was completely with the girl she loved most. The girl she loved most. Riley suddenly realized the truth. She was in love with Maya. Not love as in friendship love, but Riley truly was completely romantically in love with Maya.

Meanwhile in her castle, Queen Maya was looking down at her wife Riley who was still in a deep sleep. She asked the wizard Farkle, "What will wake her from her sleep?" Farkle then said, "Only her love for you will. But in her dream, she has been placed in a world where her love she shared with you never occurred. She needs to rediscover it if she is to awaken." Maya then worriedly asked, "What if she doesn't accomplish what you say?" Farkle sighed and said, "Then your wife will never awaken again."

Riley Matthews opened her eyes as she caught herself just starting to doze off in class. She thought for a moment she could hear people in her dream world talking about waking up. That's when Riley realized this may be a sign that she had to awaken the urges she had inside of her. She had to tell Maya how she felt. So later that day after gym class, Riley and Maya were showering in the girls locker room. All of the other girls had left so Riley and Maya were showering alone together. As they rubbed soap on their naked bodies, Riley said, "Maya, I... um..." A curious Maya said, "Yeah? What is it Riley?" Riley then said, "Maya... I've had these silly dreams where you and I... have a different kind of relationship. A relationship where... where... um..." A confused looking Maya said, "Riley. What are you trying to say?" Riley then said, "I... Maya, I... I... Oh God, words aren't good enough. Maya..." Riley then moved her body towards Maya, and kissed her right on the lips. Riley then moved her face away from Maya looking nervous. Maya looked shocked for a moment. But then Maya moved her face forward and kissed Riley on the lips. Riley smiled but then suddenly found herself falling to the ground and instantly falling asleep.

In the castle, Riley opened her eyes and looked up at her wife Maya. Maya smiled and said, "My love. You've awakened." Riley smiled and said, "I have my love. Because no matter what, our love will always reunite us." A few hours later, both Riley and Maya got into bed together. As the two snuggled up, Maya said, "Pleasant dreams my wife." Riley smiled and said, "I'm sure whatever I dream of will be wonderful."

Riley opened her eyes and saw she was lying naked on the floor of the girls locker room. A naked Maya was looking down at Riley as she said, "Riles, are you okay?" Riley then said, "Yeah. I think. Is... is this a dream?" Maya smiled as she said, "Maybe it is Riley. But at least it's a dream come true." Both Riley and Maya smiled as Maya moved her face down and kissed Riley. The two then hugged the other close, and brought their bodies close together. No matter what, the two would always be together forever from now on.

 **THE END**


End file.
